leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyra
Ability Details seconds, occasionally spawning two at once. Seeds spawned by Garden of Thorns do not grant vision. Seeds prefer spawning in brush and cannot spawn too close together. The timer on her next seed pauses if Zyra is concealed within a brush or when there is no room for additional seeds. Zyra can only have 8 seeds planted at a time, which last for 45 seconds. |description2 =Casting Deadly Spines or Grasping Roots causes nearby seeds to bloom into plants, which last for seconds and deal (5 level)}} magic damage per attack. Plants of the same type beyond the first attacking a single target deal only 50% ( (2.5 level)}} ) damage. |targeting= |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video=Zyra IVideo }} Zyra sprouts thorny vines at the target location after a -second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within the area. |description2 = :}} If Deadly Spines hits a seed, a sprouts from it, attacking enemies with long-ranged attacks. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting='Deadly Bloom' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Zyra QVideo }} Zyra increases the maximum health of her plants and stores a seed periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Zyra plants a seed at the target location for 60 seconds, granting of a small area around it. Up to 4 seeds can be planted at a time, and planting an additional seed destroys the oldest. |description3 = After seconds, enemy champions can step on a seed to destroy it, but doing so grants of them for 2 seconds. |leveling = | }} |range = 850 |cost = 1 |costtype = Seed |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Rampant Growth' is a ground-targeted trap that detonates against a single target. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will not block the seed detonation (this is a special case). |additional= * The true sight can be removed with . * Seeds can be targeted by allied abilities, such as and . * Seeds cannot be targeted by enemies (including towers) and as such will not detonate enemy traps, such as or . |video=Zyra WVideo }} Zyra sends a surge of vines in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them for a short duration. |description2 = :}} If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a sprouts from it, attacking enemies with short-ranged attacks that its target by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Grasping Roots' is a linear, pass-through skill shot. Root is a form of crowd control that prevents the target from moving, including movement abilities. * Projectile Speed: 1150 |projectile=true |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Zyra EVideo }} Zyra summons a monstrous thicket at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward, all enemies caught in the thicket for 1 second. |description2= :}} Plants within the thicket are enraged and deal 50% bonus damage. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Stranglethorns' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage or the knockup, depending on when the spellshield is activated. |additional= * Plants do not need to be active before Stranglethorns is cast to gain the bonus attack speed. Plants grown during the 2 seconds prior to the knockup will also be enraged. * Plants already grown before the ultimate is cast will have their duration refreshed if they are inside the area of effect. |video=Zyra RVideo }} Pets *6 damage from towers *6 damage from , and |damage = 24 (+ 5 × Zyra's level) (36 (+ 7.5 × Zyra's level) while enraged) |damagetype = Magic |attackpriority= Against champions, Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing high-priority mark for 3 seconds and her plants apply a non-refreshing lesser-priority mark on their target for 3 seconds. *Sources of , even if they are out of range. *High-priority marks, prioritizing the most recently applied. *Lesser-priority marks, prioritizing those nearest to the plant. *Champions within 350 units of the plant (prioritizing nearest). *Non-champions Zyra has recently attacked (prioritizing most recent). *Any unit in range (prioritizing closest). |range = / |dotresist = |ccresist = , and |attackspeed = 0.8 |movespeed = Static |control = Champion-influenced AI |targeting = Minion |onhit = Is blocked by and ( is not activated ) |spelleffects= Applies effects as area of effect ability damage and as magic damage. Despite being a summoned minion, it is not considered to be so for the purposes . |protection = * Spell shields will block an attack. * will prevent plants from attacking. }} References cs:Zyra de:Zyra es:Zyra fr:Zyra pl:Zyra pt-br:Zyra ru:Zyra zh:婕拉 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Knockup champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Slow champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Sight champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Root champion